the Dustin experiment
by The Ladies man 96
Summary: Quin,Lola and Zoey have a experiment for Dustin 5 reviews needed before next chapter
1. Chapter 1

Quin's experiment

l don't own the rights to zoey 101 just came up with an idea for a story zoey 101.

This stories is something l have been thinking about the thing missing was inspired by livelyteen's dirt girl.

Quin came up with an experiment but for this experiment which, she would need some peoples help with her experiments with the people being herself for starters and she needed Zoey,Lola and Zoey's little brother Dustin help with her experiment but Dustin would be doing a little diffrent role in this experimet but we will getto this later.

But at the moment we start the story in the biology lab at PCA all the girls had the same class together and they were told that they had to do a class project in groups of three but the three had, to be all of the same sex since they had to chose someone of the opposite sex and see if you can make them react to something that you do but if you can't shock, scare or excite them or a simple reaction. who should we do the experiment on asked both Zoey and Lola. l know the perfect guy for the job said Quin. Who asked both Zoey and Lola. Dustin and we will get the best reaction possible we will make Dustin horny said Quin. Wait you want to get my little brother horny said Zoey with a slight smile on her face. This will be fun we need to wear slutty clothes to get a reaction said Lola with a big smile on her face. Okay lets do this said Zoey. Quin and Lola were suprised Zoey agreed but are not going to argue with this they are looking forward to this. They left the Class and went straight back to there room. to change into something slutty.

you decide what they wear but Zoey is a DD cup Quin is a E cup and Lola is a D cup so chose there outfits remember there for Dustin but the other boys might see them in there outfuts.

fg


	2. Chapter 2

in dorm 101

What should we wear for Dustin today said Zoey. lets wear something revealing for him said Lola. I have the perfect things for us to wear for Dustin said Quin. As this was going on Dustin was on his way to get help from Zoey for his homwork he arrives to room 101 looks threw the key hole and he can see his big sister Zoey in a pink push up bra and thong, Lola in a red push uup bra and thong and Quin in a blue push up bra and thong Dustin could feel himself getting hard over this sight he left to fix his problem but he didn't have time too fix his problem he was supposed tobe here in 10 minutes all he could do was run and throw water on his face when he left he hit the door so all the girls in 101 knew he saw them all the planning was working and they hadn't started yet they all smiled while dressing getting ready for Dustin to be back.

There is a knock on is there said Zoey knowing full well that it is fact her little brother Dustin who snuck a peek just moments ago. It's me Dustin the cutest little brother in the world said Dustin. with a smile on his face as the door opens to his big sister in a V neck top that was a size too small and had been cut so it shows more than it should. he looked over at Lola who had a tank top on which showed a generous amount of cleveage and then there was Quin standing in a top two sizes to small that read on the front just for Dustin straight across her boobs all three girls did have one thing in common and that was the fact that they were all wearing mini skirts so short that you could see a quarter of there butts sticking out Dustin was happy about this he didn't even notice himself getting a boner but the girls did they were watching it happen they were happy with the size of his buldge in his shorts already but now they new he had a big cock.

So what do you need your big sister to do said Quin envisaging the word BIG. l need help with my maths homework said Dustin.


	3. Chapter 3

i dont own zoey 101

in room 101 so how you girls think l should help with his homework maybe you girls can help me said Zoey with a small smirk on her face and a wink at the girls. Yes stay and help me l need all the big help l can get said Dustin with excitment in his voice. the girls all noticed he said big hep instead of help he wanted them that is for sure and if he was not very horny he was going to be by the end of it. Okay we will stay and help you with Dustin and his homework said Quin. Don't worry we will help you with your homework said Lola as she was giving him a hug that had his face just two inches away from her boobs then let go so she stepped away then Zoey gave him a hug Lola bumed into Dustin so went face first in to Zoey's boobs they stayed like that for a second or two before Zoey steped back Dustin had not moved an inch just froom shock of what had happend. ok now we will have you wright out the answer if you are right we will tak turns taking an artticle of clothing off but if you get one wrong you have to take off a piece of clothing anyone notokay with that said Lola. no roblem for me said Quin. lm in said Dustin he was very excited about this. l'm down for that said Zoey with a big smile on her face.

They started of nice and easy but in all the excitment he got the first one wrong so he took of his shirt but the second one is were we will return to them since it really begins to heat up here. Ok so the second one answer you gave is nineteen the answer is nineteen so here goes my top said Lola she lifed it over head and threw it at the side of the room letting Dustin get a little bit more exicted. when he saw what he saw his jaw almost dropped at this but he hoped he would see more from all three girls yes even his sister Zoey. Okay now its my turn the answer is five you said five looks like my top's coming off now no staring little brother said Zoey as she slowly took of her top teasing him slightly jumping to get it off making her boobs jump much to dustin's delight. Okay now time for number four youre answer is ten the answer is ten point one so l will take my top off still but Lola will take off your shorts for you since you were very close to the riight answer said Quin so she took off her top as Lola knelt down infront of him and took of his shorts to reveal he was wearing white boxers which were horrible to hide his buldge sticking out Dustin looked down at Lola as she looked him straight in the eyes and licked her lips suggestively. Okay how about this idea you have one more question left so we only have our skirts on and you have only youre boxers on so if you get it right we lose our skirts but if you get it wrong you lose youre boxers said Zoey. Okay fine by me said Dustin with a big grin on his face not even hiding it this time. Okay so youre answer is 69 the answer is looked down at the answer saw it was 70 you got it right so here we go said Zoey as the girls turned around bent over so there butts were sticking out near Dustin's face and took of there skirts leaving them now in just there underwear the door then opened up to there suprise.

you feel free to guess who walks in see who gets it right.


	4. Chapter 5

jCoco walked into the room closing the door behind her what is going on here said Coco with a shocked look on her face. We can explain this is all part of our experiment for class said Lola. Oh really and what is the experiment then said Coco with a stern look on her face. The experiment is to see if we can get a certain reaction from a specific person said Quinn. Then what reaction are you trying to get from the experiment said Coco with a stern look on her face. Well you see we need to see how long and what it takes for us to get the test subject in this case Dustin to be fully hard and make him cum said Zoey. I see well since you insist on doing this he is full hard l'd say he fully hard an almost ready to cum so why don't one of you girls give Dustin a blowjob said Coco .

Dustin smiled when the words a blowjob from one of you girls he looked over the girls one by one he looked at Lola with her D cup tits being held in by her red push up bra and matching thong with her wavy hair and a sly smile on her face. Then there was Quinn in her even bigger E cup blue push up bra and matching thong with her glasses on biting her bottom lip and there was his big sister Zoey and he really really meant bigger sister since she had her huge DD tits in a pink push up bra and matching thong she had her blond hair going down resting on her huge tits with a big grin on her face as if she was more than happy to be standing in front of her not so little brother in his underwear she secretly wanted this moment more than she would care to say, since she was supposed to be the nice responsible sister not the sluty big tits great ass that wanted her little brothers big cock in every single hole she had yes even in her big virgin ass she was saving it for Dustin but she knew that Lola and Quinn were saving there assess for some guy not knowing her little brother was the guy that would get in time there assess.

So what we are going to do is Zoey is going to suck you off right here right now in front of all of the girls in the room to finish this experiment now get on your knees and suck him off said Coco in a stern tone. She went down on her knees and pulled down Dustin's boxers bringing his dick out slapping his 8 inch cock on Zoey's face. You heard her Zoey suck your little brothers big dick said Dustin with a smirk on his face looking forward to this. Zoey just licked his tip and teased him for a moment but then she took all of him in that's right she took all 8 inch's deep throating him oh my god that is so good screamed Dustin feeling for the first time a pair of lips around his cock let alone the base of his cock and those lips belong to his big sister Zoey. I think someone likes get there big sister big juicy lips around his dick said Lola. Agreed l know you know how to make this better for him don't we said Quinn while Zoey's head was bobbing up and down on Dustin's cock Quinn and Lola took of their bra's right in front of Dustin as he looked up at them he nearly came right there but just managed to hold that was until he looked down and saw his big sister take those DD's out taking off her own bra he just shot straight into Zoey's mouth she sucked her little brother dry not letting a drop[ go anywhere else just in her mouth he moaned Zoey's when he came in her mouth.

lm sorry for not uploading but my computer broke a\and had to get a new one lost all the stories l had chapters so having to start from scratch but will try to get back into writing for you guys


	5. lola

This chapter and story have been brought to you by the team of rbk2009,k-1992 and the ladies man 96.

Still in room 101 Coco gets a phone call from her boyfriend saying it's over she leaves the room crying running away without saying another word.

Ok let's all get dressed quickly and Dustin you better get dressed and head back to your dorm before Coco

Mentions this to anyone or cums back with the dean said Zoey as she stood back up and her and the other girls got dressed as quickly as possible while Dustin just stood there with his dick still out. Cum on Dustin get dressed said Lola with a sense of urgency in her voice. Dustin then got dressed got back to his dorm then when lying on his bed there was a knock on his dorm room door. He has a dorm all to himself the New Year started and realised that they had one extra room so they gave it to Dustin. Who is it said Dustin. It's Quinn can l cum in l need your help said Quinn. Okay cum in Quinn said Dustin slightly confused at what she was doing here but just assumed that he would be told why when she came in.

Quinn walked in okay l will make this quick l need help with an experiment with my virtual world and exchange l will tell you were Lola is said Quinn. Where is she l will help you said Dustin. Lola is in the girls shower there is no in there but her so l would hurry to get there if l was you said Quinn with a big grin on her face.

Dustin ran out of his room so quickly that there was a Dustin shaped dust cloud behind him he ran straight to the girls shower luckily not bumping into anyone on the way he opened the door quietly went in and saw the back of a girl to him he knew it was Lola, he had stared at her ass so many times that he knew even without her ass showing he knew it was her. What Dustin didn't know is it was all part of their plan he was supposed to be there right now Lola let him soak it in she knew full well that he was there.

Hi Dustin l take it you are here to sneak a peek or you wanting me to suck your big fat cock or perhaps you want to fuck me up the ass said Lola with a big smirk looking Dustin straight at his eyes giving him a wink.

Please let me fuck you l want your ass said Dustin with a sense of want in his voice.

Okay l guess l could let you fuck me up the ass this once said Lola sticking her ass out so Dustin could see it. But first let's get you hard for me cum here Dustin said Lola as she went down on her knees behind the cubicle Dustin with a not human speed took off his clothes somehow not ripping anything he went round the corner to Lola's stall to see here on her knees looking straight at his dick then up to his eyes and gave him a wink before she took his cock in to her mouth.

Yes that's right suck my dick then l will fuck your ass so much you will not sit down for a week said Dustin with pure lust in his voice and his eyes.

Just then the door opened and Lola quickly took him out her mouth and stood up and then grabbed Dustin's head pushed him down into the corner of the stall as his sister Zoey walks into the girl's shower in just a towel. Hi Lola you having a nice shower you don't mind me joining you do you said Zoey as she went into the stall next to Lola she had no idea that Dustin was in the stall on his knees with Lola well that's what he thought but both girls knew he was there. He has npo idea we know he is there said Quinn while she was watching the images they were getting from the hidden camera in the girl's shower.

So did you hear that Quinn is giving a virtual world try out to Dustin he can do anything in his world said Zoey as the water was hitting off her body with soapy suds were hitting her big DD boobs rubbing her hands on them all over them Dustin could just see this because of a mirror in the showers he was getting harder by the second then when the water turned off Zoey got tout the shower gave Lola a hug but didn't look in the direction of Dustin but she knew that Dustin was enjoying seeing both the girls breasts squish against each other Zoey gave Lola a wink knowing that Dustin was going to fuck Lola. She left the shower with a big grin on her face.

Lola went to turn around and see what Dustin was wanting to do but she quickly was grabbed bent over the stall and Dustin just went straight for her ass very quick and hard at first. L take it you enjoyed seeing Zoey shower didn't you my ass is already sore from the fucking you are giving me you think lm Zoey or are you fucking me said Lola

Who is he fucking you decide l left cliff-hanger so it's time for me lm having back problems so be a while before lm better so can't say when next one up


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter and story have been brought to you by the team of rbk2009,k-1992 and the ladies' man 96.

Previously Lola and Dustin we`re in the girls shower when Zoey walked in for a quick shower. Dustin got the first glimpse of his sister naked and he hoped it wouldn't be his last time seeing that incredible body. But for now he would be have to settle for the body on her knees giving him the best blowjob he has ever had even deep throating him just taking him in her mouth in and out again and again until she lets him go and he just cums all over her face and tits. I bet you have wanted to do that for so long said Lola covered in Dustin's cum it even is in her hair.

Yes l have but you wanted it more cum slut now give me your ass said Dustin with a look of pure lust in his eyes. Give it to me big boy said Lola just begging to be fucked. Dustin didn't need any more he grabbed her hips and shoved his whole dick into Lola's ass with no moral he began to destroy her ass as if it was his job to make sure she was not going to sit down for a long time.

Lm your slut Dustin use me as much as you like l love having your cock in my ass, any time night or day said Lola. While looking over her shoulder straight into Dustin's eyes with a look of pure lust and want. Yes you are my slut you are my slut l will take you whenever and wherever l want you got that my slut said Dustin with pure lust and want in his eyes. Lm going to cum slut were should l cum slut said Dustin in a demanding tone. Mmmm cum in my ass give me it fill my ass with your cum master Lola screamed as she was Cumming form the fuck of her life.

Dustin came into her ass then walked out of the showers after Lola cleaned up Dustin's cock. Dustin just went back to his room tired from all the fucking he just gave Lola in the shower with his cum Cumming out of her ass she then went back to the room to see Zoey getting ready for her turn with Dustin he fucked my ass so bad so brace yourself l think he will fuck you the hardest said Lola.

Lm ending this bit here so you decide what zoey will wear.


	7. the end

Dustin lay down in his bed he had a long day but a good one, his sister had given him the best blowjoib ever and he had fucked lola's ass. He just lay down an down to bed he lay there went to sleep as soonj as he fel asleep zoey came into his rookm woke him with a blowjob then dustin just grabbed her hair and fucked her ass all night

L know very short but lm leaving the sirte l dodnty have any fun or passion for this anymore its just no fun for me anymore so lm leaving l am on estory l will do but wont be for a long time my account will remain but just for me to follow stories l like have deleted all of my un finished stories sorry but l cant kkep going like this l do have an idea for a story with a icarly victorious crossovers tpry lv will do lm still writing just on a different site with celebrity stories no tv stories.


End file.
